


Leia

by Sincerely_Sierra



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: <2k Words, F/F, Ficlets, Fluff, Humor, It’s now a series, Madison is not, New Baby, Short Stories, Star Wars - Freeform, Zoe is a fan, baby naming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Sierra/pseuds/Sincerely_Sierra
Summary: Madison doesn’t believe that Zoe is the biggest Star Wars fan. That is, until their child is born.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Leia

**Author's Note:**

> I just became a Star Wars fan. I did not mean for this to happen.
> 
> —Sincerely, Sierra

Zoe was not thrilled about her favorite tee no longer fitting around the swell of her very obviously pregnant belly. She frowned as she plucked at the stiff material, willing it to pass her belly button. It quickly rolled back up over the valley of her abdomen so her pregnant glory was visible to Madison, who was reading a baby name book on the bed.

“It doesn’t fit anymore,” Zoe whined. “I’m so fat. Princess Leia is all stretched out now.”

“You’re not fat. You’re seven months pregnant,” Madison stated as she chewed a pen cap. “It will fit again in two months. Just chill out.”

“Yeah, and then it will be tight around my boobs,” said Zoe, climbing onto the bed. “This is my favorite Star Wars shirt and now it’s stretched and wrinkled. You can’t even see how adorable Leia is when it’s rolled up. What’s the point in wearing it? I look like Jabba the Hutt.”

“You have, like, a billion Star Wars shirts. And pants. Wear one that’s loose.” Madison flipped a page. “And who is Jabba the Hutt?”

Zoe had already attempted that, and found that none fit her new body the same. The iconic lettering was either stretched beyond belief, or the characters’ faces were distorted. The pajama pants were another eyesore themselves; the elastic barely met the shape of Zoe’s belly and tended to roll down as she slept.

“Now that I can’t show off my shirts to prove that I’m the biggest fan, I have to watch the entire series, start to finish, before our baby is born and takes up most of my attention,” Zoe announced. 

Madison said nothing. Zoe grabbed the remote and flicked on Disney+, scrolling immediately down towards Star Wars. Her excitement over the series she had watched at least ten times before annoyed Madison; Madison was so sick of seeing that goddamn princess with the weird hairdo.

“C’mon, Mads,” Zoe said as she nudged Madison in the ribs with her elbow. “Watch it with me. You’ve never seen it all the way through.”

“I’m busy,” replied Madison. “I would kinda like for the baby to have an actual name. You’re due in six weeks and we haven’t decided.”

“Oh, right,” Zoe said, halfheartedly. She looked away from Madison. “A name. Well, why don’t you just write down what you like and we can let her decide when she’s born?”

“Let a newborn decide her name?” Madison snorted. “How does that work?”

“It’s easy. You just say a few names out loud, and whichever the baby responds to first is what their name will be,” said Zoe. “Now please be quiet. I’m trying to watch The Phantom Menace. I know someone who’s seen the whole series thirteen times. I’m almost there. This will be my twelfth.” 

Rolling her eyes, Madison returned to the task at hand, which was trying to name their soon-to-be-born daughter, who was now doing flips inside Zoe’s womb and causing her very clear discomfort while Zoe watched the opening scene with the blaring, annoying intro music. Madison smirked to herself.

“Ugh,” Zoe groaned, looking at her belly. “Stop moving so much. I bet this is how Padmé felt when she was pregnant with Luke and Leia. She didn’t even look this wide, and she was carrying twins!” 

Madison suppressed a laugh when Zoe continued to scold their unborn child about ruining her Star Wars time. Eventually, when Zoe couldn’t seem to settle, she paused the movie and left the room, only to return a few minutes later with a Princess Leia mug filled with hot chocolate. 

As Zoe approached the bed, she shrieked and came to a halt, effectively spilling some of her drink. She glared at her bare abdomen.

“Stop being annoying and let me enjoy my Star Wars time!” Zoe scolded. She looked to Madison. “She won’t let me enjoy my Star Wars time.” 

Good, Madison thought to herself as she scribbled down a few names that had absolutely nothing to do with Star Wars.

+++

Zoe was exhausted and sore in every place possible, but there was a new weight placed in her arms in place of the stress and pain. Madison leaned over Zoe’s shoulder and reached a gentle hand out to stroke the tuft of dark hair atop the baby’s head. She most definitely was Zoe’s child; hair, nose, lips, and all. 

“She has so much hair for a baby,” Zoe cooed, admiring how spiky it seemed once it reached the apex of the child’s skull. “I can’t wait until it’s long and not so dark, like Leia’s, so I can do her hair like hers.” 

“God, no,” Madison groaned. “You will not turn our baby into a Star Wars freak like you.”

“I’m not a freak, I’m a geek,” Zoe argued as she shifted the baby girl to her other arm. “She’s going to love it, and eventually, we’ll get you into it, too.”

“No,” Madison simply stated. “And she’s six hours old and unnamed. I brought the paper of names I liked, and since you didn’t give me any ideas, your choices are vetoed.” 

“But I do have an idea,” said Zoe, her eyes trailing to her daughter who was wiggling and stretching, content after being fed and changed by her mothers. “Leia.”

Madison’s eyes bugged out of her head. She wanted to snatch her child from this raving lunatic Star Wars fan and run away with her into a civilization where the series existed only in a mere foggy memory. 

“No way,” spat Madison. “You will not do that to her. What about these names?”

Zoe took the list and looked at the three names Madison had written down. She frowned at them and then looked towards the baby. 

“How about she decides what she wants to be named?” Zoe challenged her wife.

“She’s six hours old! She doesn’t get to decide!” Madison threw her arms up in annoyance. 

“Well, she’s going to,” Zoe stated.

“And what if she doesn’t react?”

Zoe smiled at Madison, but it wasn’t comforting at all; more like devious. “Oh, she will. I feel it.”

Madison was shaking out of, not rage, but fear. Fear that just maybe, her child would name herself something from Star Wars. They were witches and she was sure this little girl had the power running through her; she would surely react.

“Okay, ready?” Zoe asked. 

“No.”

“Here goes. Amelia.” 

The baby stayed still and quiet, sucking on her tiny hand. 

“Ophelia.”

Still, not a peep or sudden movement. Rather, the babe curled further into a ball, one hand resting on Zoe’s breast. Madison’s palms began to sweat as Zoe went to say the final name she’d chosen.

“Evangeline.”

And not a goddamn sound to be heard. Zoe grinned wide. Madison’s heart hammered in her chest. 

“No, please,” Madison squeaked. “Don’t do it.”

“Leia.”

The baby’s arms stretched far out as she grunted loudly. Her eyes opened, and she let out a tiny yawn, gazing up at Zoe with unfocused vision and those grayish newborn hues that accompanied being born. 

“We have a winner,” Zoe said. “Leia Benson-Montgomery.” 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding,” said Madison with a scoff. “You named her after a fictional character.” 

“I didn’t name her. She named herself,” Zoe replied. “C’mon, Mads. It’s the cutest name. Just say it out loud for once. Leia.”

It was a forbidden name Madison had refused to let slip past her lips for so long. She swallowed and reached out to take the baby from Zoe, and she stared down at the adorable baby face, admiring the silky skin of her cheek. 

“Hello, Leia,” Madison whispered. She bit her lip. “Oh, shit.”

“What? You like it?” Zoe teased. “Madison. You like her name, don’t you?”

Madison would rather die again than admit that she loved the way her daughter’s name sounded slipping out of her mouth. 

_Leia_ .

And she was most definitely Madison’s little princess.


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia’s first Halloween costume causes friction, though it’s supposed to be self-explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to be a series, but that’s what it’s become. Ask and you shall receive. This chapter is a little nod to Billie Lourd (Mallory), the daughter of the one and only Princess Leia.
> 
> —Sincerely, Sierra

This was all Zoe’s doing and Mallory’s ass-kissing compliance as the “cool” aunt of the coven—and the only person who could crochet a baby Princess Leia costume in two weeks. With the will of magic and many sleepless nights, Auntie Mallory had produced a beautiful handmade Star Wars outfit for Leia’s first Halloween, which was three days away.

“I hope it fits,” said Zoe as she fussed over her wriggly six-month-old. 

“I took her measurements precisely and gave an extra inch for wiggle room,” Mallory assured. “She’ll fit into it just fine.”

Leia was clad in only a diaper on the dining table and was too preoccupied with eating her hands than her mother and auntie trying to slip the white crocheted dress over her head without causing a fit. With team effort, they manage to squeeze the baby into it, and they cooed and awed over how well it fit. Mallory crowned Leia with the iconic “hair” hat she crocheted to a T. Leia’s natural brown hair was beginning to grow long, but not enough to do anything with it, much to Zoe’s dismay; she had been looking forward to making tiny Leia side buns, but it was taking so long to get to that point. 

“She looks so cute!” Mallory gushed. “I’m very proud of myself.”

“You should be,” Zoe said, lifting Leia off the the table. “Thank you for doing it last-minute. I couldn’t find anything cute and she would just cry if it was itchy like the store-bought costumes.”

“No problem. You know I’d do anything for her,” Mallory said. “Your only problem is explaining this to Madison.” 

“She’ll get over it.” Zoe shrugged, adjusting Leia on her hip. “I convinced her to watch the first episode with me last month. She’ll live.”

“You didn’t convince her,” Mallory pointed out. “You used magic to confine her to a chair and then turned the TV on.”

“Same thing.”

Leia gripped the crocheted side bun and began to tug it off her tiny head. It fell down, over her eyes, blinding her, and she wailed in fear before throwing it off, hitting Mallory in the face. 

“Well. . .” Mallory sighed, picking the hat up. “That was fun while it lasted.” 

As Mallory went to place the hat back on Leia’s head, Madison entered the room, clearly worried at the sound of her daughter in distress. She stopped, her face flushing, before she took Leia off Zoe’s hip and shoved the hat back into Mallory’s hands.

“What the hell is this?” Madison demanded towards Zoe. “I thought we agreed on the bumblebee!”

“Every baby dresses like a bug or an animal,” Zoe said innocently. “She’s different; her name is Leia! I thought this was self-explanatory. She’s going to be the only kid trick-or-treating with a handmade costume. No one will be able to resist her.”

“I don’t want her to be popular. I want her to be cool, and her name is cool enough. And her parents are witches. Why can’t she just be a stupid bumblebee like a normal baby for one Halloween?” 

Zoe sighed heavily and snatched the hat from Mallory before plopping it onto Leia’s head. It was crooked and hanging over her eyes again, but she did not cry; never when Madison was holding her. 

“She’s going to be Princess Leia and that is it,” Zoe firmly stated. “Mallory put a lot of work into this outfit, and she won’t be able to wear it for much longer, so just deal for a night.”

“Whatever,” Madison snapped. She looked at her daughter perched delicately on her hip, and her eyes immediately softened. “C’mon, baby girl, let’s get some real clothes on you.”

Madison carried Leia out of the room, leaving Zoe disgruntled and disheartened. Mallory toed at the ground with her shoe.

“I didn’t think she’d hate it,” Mallory mumbled.

Zoe squeezed her shoulder. 

“Hey, don’t be upset. She doesn’t hate it; she hates me for changing my mind. She’ll get over it soon enough, even if I have to put a spell on her.” 

Mallory laughed, but somehow, she felt Madison would burn that outfit before she let Leia wear it out in public on Halloween night. 

+++

Zoe did her usual routine of packing the diaper bag to the brim although they were only taking a stroll around the block this Halloween, as Leia was still young and it was colder than normal that night. She packed a bottle of formula though Leia had just been fed, ten diapers though Leia was clean, and five toys though Leia was more interested in the pumpkin bucket than anything. 

While Zoe complained about everything not fitting, Madison buckled Leia into her stroller and tucked a blanket over her damn Princess Leia outfit. 

“She’s ready to go,” Madison announced. 

Zoe grunted and shoved another pacifier into the exploding diaper backpack. Leia didn’t care for pacifiers; she would accept one when she was tired of her thumbs. 

“Zo, we’re literally making a circle and coming back,” Madison said. 

Zoe felt the hard eye-roll that accompanied that sentence. 

“I know that, but you never know,” Zoe said. “I cleared some of my storage space on my phone so I can take lots of pictures tonight. Mallory did such a great job and I can’t wait to see how people react.” 

Again, Madison rolled her eyes and began pushing the stroller out the door. Zoe quickly followed and grabbed the bucket Leia had dropped on the floor. 

Strolling down the sidewalk was always easier when no one was out, but tonight was the busiest night of the year. Madison was put to the ultimate test as she dodged wayward kids who couldn’t see through their masks and parents who chased after them with a candy bucket. 

At the first house that didn’t have the lights off, Zoe stopped the stroller and snapped a picture of Leia, who was pulling the hat. She lifted her out of the stroller and carried her to the door, Madison trailing along. 

A young couple in a couple’s costume—blue and green M&Ms—opened the door, and the woman’s eyes became wide upon seeing the chubby baby wearing a Star Wars costume. 

“She’s Princess Leia!” the woman squealed. “What’s her name?”

Zoe and Madison shared a quick glance. 

“Leia,” Madison said. “That’s her actual name.”

The couple fawned over the baby and practically fell to their knees over her. Zoe never once minded people creating a fuss about Leia, but Madison’s own preference was that no one touch her child without permission—another reason she wanted to forgo Halloween this year. The costume was just the cherry on top.

“Okay, that’s enough touching,” Madison mumbled, pulling Leia away to put her back in her stroller where she’d be safe from hands.

Though saddened they could not hold or touch Leia, the couple dumped a handful of candy into the bucket Zoe was holding as more children arrived. Madison, flushed and annoyed, buckled wriggly Leia into the stroller as Zoe came to her side. 

“You really wanted her to be a bumblebee, didn’t you?” Zoe giggled. 

Madison dodged a kid in a Hulk mask, narrowly missing him with the stroller while they walked.

“I didn’t want her to be anything,” Madison simply stated. “She’s too little to be out here in the cold, and people are disgusting.”

“Mads, it’s fine,” Zoe said. “Just a few more houses and we can head back.”

The “few more houses” were filled with people who took their sweet time asking questions about Leia, like how old she was and if she had anything teeth yet—two, Zoe would proudly respond. Madison took the night minute by minute, rocking Leia in the stroller with a lollipop in her mouth. When they reached the end of the street, Zoe found that their loot was larger than it should’ve been.

“They loved her,” Zoe said. “Her bucket is full.”

“And she can’t have any of it,” Madison grumbled to herself. 

“It’s for us. After we put her to bed.”

Leia hadn’t been sleeping through the night every single time yet, but she was sure to go down without a fight after being paraded around all day. 

Upon returning home, Madison left the stroller by the front door, where it usually was, and took a tired Leia upstairs. She quickly stripped her of the costume and changed her diaper. Leia did not struggle when Madison slipped her pajamas over her head. 

“I’m so sorry, baby girl,” Madison whispered, working her baby’s socks onto her feet. “Mommy and Auntie Mallory are both idiots, aren’t they?” 

Leia yawned and sucked her thumb, her heavy-lidded hazel eyes drooping. 

When Madison laid Leia down in her crib, she smoothed her dark hair back and played with the ringlets; soon, Zoe’s wish would come true. And maybe that wasn’t so terrible. 

Zoe emptied the candy on the living room floor when Madison came downstairs with the baby monitor in hand. They sat on the throw rug and began rifling through the goods.

“She asleep?” Zoe asked.

“Yep, like a baby. It was all that attention,” Madison sighed. 

“Where’s her costume?” Zoe questioned. She suspected the worst, not because Madison would destroy it, but because Leia tended to spit up on anything of value, which was why Zoe dressed her in white Gerber onesies all the time.

“I put it in the closet.” Madison paused. “We should frame it.”

Zoe bit into a Milky Way. “I told you that you’d come around.”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want any pieces following Leia growing up? No?


End file.
